La mancha de café
by lobunaluna
Summary: Fue aun bar con amigos, pero salio antes... Al salir se encontró con una chica bajo la lluvia y le invito un simple café. (Inspirado en una leyenda urbana)


**_Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Historia inspirada en la leyenda urbana de "La chica de la mancha de café"_**

* * *

 _La mancha de café._

El baile estaba aburrido, los chicos habían encontrado pareja rápido y se habían desaparecido con estas... Para no perder costumbre, él, estaba solo.

Derrotado, dado que era claro que estaría solo esa noche. Decidido a irse solo y no esperar al resto... Se fue llevándose las llaves del auto de Camus, que caminaran los muy borrachos. Ahora disfrutaba la idea de ser el que no bebiera en toda la noche.

Afuera llovía, por lo tanto se permitió dejar salir un gruñido.

Primero lo dejaban solo.

Segundo Mu si había conseguido pareja (cosa que le parecía sorprendente dado que el lemuriano nunca asentía ante la invitación de una chica).

Tercero...

Esa chica estaba sola en el bordillo de la acera dejándose bañar por la delicada lluvia.

¿Por qué pararse bajo la lluvia si había más de un toldo de tienda a su disposición?

-¿Señorita? -Se acercó a la joven, quien ladeo la cabeza y le miro.- ¿Se encuentra bien? -Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta y una dulce voz endulzo su oído con un simple monosílabo...

-Sí.

-Sería mejor que se pusiera a cubierto... -Informo el grandote- ¿No tiene frio? Debería cubrirse de la lluvia. -Dijo al fin, mientras observaba atentamente a la joven vestida de blanco.- ¿Esta segura que se encuentra bien?

-Me gusta la lluvia... -Hizo una pausa- Hace mucho tiempo que me encuentro bien. -La última oración, dejo desconcertado a Aldebarán.

-Venga... vamos al café de aquí enfrente, el agua esta helada y cogerá un resfriado. -Se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de la delicada muchacha- Si no le molesta, prefiero pagarle un café y que espere dentro a que siga aquí fuera con esta lluviosa noche ¿Quiere que le invite un café?

-Es usted muy amable...- dijo la chica, antes de depositar su helada mano sobre la gran mano de Aldebarán.- Si, quiero ese café.

* * *

Aldebarán miraba por la ventana, claramente esperaría a los muy borrachos que tenía como amigos, mientras estaba con la chica que muy poco hablaba. En eso observa que salen Aioros y Aioria (el primero cargando al segundo que trae muy mala cara)

-Para no perder costumbre...- Dice, mientras se levanta, al hacerlo choca la mesa y el café de la joven se vuelca en parte del vestido de esta. -Perdone señorita... -Se apresura a decir... mientras le tiende servilletas para que trate de secar la mancha- Fue un accidente...

-No se preocupe, no me duele... y el vestido ya es viejo- Informa en tono sereno, el caballero la mira algo dudoso. En su opinión el vestido parece prácticamente nuevo y el café sin duda estaba muy caliente. Escucha el ruido de un auto al frenar y observa que el responsable del ruido casi enviste a Milo.

-Deme un segundo...- pidió, mientras sale a ver qué diablos están haciendo sus amigos.

Al volver a entrar, la chica ya no está... Tampoco su abrigo.

 _Casa de Tauro._

Mascara se ríe, algunos sonríen divertidos y Milo esta extrañamente por demás serio.

-¿Te robaron el abrigo? -Mascara se continua riendo- La venganza por tirarle el café... -Suelta otra risa- El café más caro de la historia.

-Qué bonita manera de estrenar abrigo -Comenta distraído Afrodita- Te das un lujo... y te lo roban. -Aldebarán se encoge de hombros, no sabiendo que decir al respecto. Dado que había preguntado al encargado del café y este negó haber visto a la señorita en cuestión retirarse del lugar. Aunque tampoco dijo haber visto a la señorita con Aldebarán.

* * *

-Milo. -El caballero observo a Milo, que hacía caso omiso al hecho que todos se habían retirado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se dónde está tu abrigo- Dijo el caballero a un tono helado- Si quieres voy a buscarlo, no es necesario que me acompañes... -¿Qué no era necesario que le acompañara? Que se traía Milo entre manos…

-¿Sabes? –Le miro algo escéptico- ¿Cómo estás seguro que sabes dónde está? -El caballero de escorpio le miro con una expresión seria nunca antes vista en sus ojos. Sus músculos faciales estaban en completa tensión- ¿Sabes quién es la chica?

-Si... Pero no por las razones que te imaginas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

 _Cementerio._

A Aldebarán le pareció muy extraño que Milo condujera hacia uno de los cementerios más antiguo de Atenas... Mucho más que descendiera del auto y entrara a este por una de las paredes maltratadas y casi destruidas.

* * *

No podía ser posible.

Sintió que por momentos su corazón dejaba de latir.

-Te dije que no era por la razón que te imaginabas...

El abrigo de Aldebarán estaba cuidadosamente doblado sobre la hierba reseca, la cual se hallaba delante de una tumba cuya inscripción estaba perdida en los confines de los tiempos. La imagen de la joven, en un pequeño y rustico retrato de época, seguía presente en la parte central superior de la fría piedra. Era visible, aún seguía siéndolo a pesar de llevar varias décadas en ese lugar.

-¿Qué? -Miro casi sin habla al escorpio.

-Le llaman "La chica de la mancha de café"... -El de ojos terqueza le miro seriamente- Siempre vestida de blanco, siempre manchada de café.

 _ **Fin.**_

 ** _nota final de la autora:_**

 ** _¡BOOOOOOOO!_**


End file.
